


Monsters, Magic and other Spectacular Stuff

by GhoulishJaxson, trashcanthatalamblivesin



Category: Dorohedoro
Genre: Blood and Gore, Canonical Character Death, Comedy, How Do I Tag, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Major Character Injury, Minor Character Death, Original Character(s), Other, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:08:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27010243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhoulishJaxson/pseuds/GhoulishJaxson, https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashcanthatalamblivesin/pseuds/trashcanthatalamblivesin
Summary: A Dorohedoro Fanfic with a different turn, telling the tale from another point of view of two trouble causing Sorcerers running from En and other people trying to figure out what the hell is going on. While running from Demons and other Sorcerers, life seems like hell for these two.
Kudos: 5





	Monsters, Magic and other Spectacular Stuff

**Author's Note:**

> Okay! So I am pretty Hyped to write this and this is my first time posting it on something as big as AO3! So I really hope People like this!

Black and white sneakers hit the ground alongside red and grey hightops, diving into an alleyway the two figures did what they could to escape their pursuers. Blue and Seafoam green colored hair bounced with each step as their heartbeats match the sounds of their foot falls. 

“Jax! This way!” One of the two grabbed the other and yanked them down a street, past various people and shops. Jax let himself be yanked down an alley by the girl that was with him, this was bad, this was bad. He wakes up one day, insults a bunch of masked guys and this girl with a Hannya mask grabbed on to him and began leading him away from danger at the risk of her getting in trouble too, he’d question it later, at the moment they had to figure out this maze of a Mansion. They slid to a stop at a corridor that split into two parts, one branching off to the left and one branching off to the right, the girl looked at him and waited for him to say something. 

“W-What?”

“Which way! We have to hurry before they send Noi and Shin!” Jax stared at the girl and began looking between the two pathways. 

“Um...L-Left.. No right...FUCK I DON’T KNOW!” The girl grabbed her head and looked over her shoulder.

“FINE ONE GOES LEFT AND THE OTHER GOES RIGHT! I’m gonna kill Steg when I see him.” She muttered running down a hall, Jax quickly ran down the right hall while the girl went left, Jax saw some of the workers of En’s Manor quickly pile into the hall. Jax picked up speed and felt his pupils dilate, running along one of the walls he pushed himself off and roundhouse kicked one of the workers in the face, feeling his foot sink into their face hearing bones crack and seeing blood seep out of the mask, Jax flung the man into the wall before punching another one and slamming his palm against another’s face. Feeling his hand heat up, he watched as the substance on his hand stuck to the person’s face, melting the mask to their skin, Jax ripped his hand away and watched as the man fell to his knees, screaming and holding his face as his skin and the fabric of his mask became one. Jumping over the body, Jax rushed out and looked around before noticing he was in another hall. 

“Goddammit! What do I do now-” Jax tensed and felt his skin shiver and move as he ducked down and avoided a kick, pushing himself up and quickly whipping his head back to see a tall, burly figure cracking their knuckles, walking back towards him.

“Hahaha! Nice Dodge, you’re pretty quick on your feet!” It...was a woman, Jax’s eyes widened as she charged at him again, the male panicked and raised his leg, twisting his body and raising his rear leg, striking the woman in the side of the head and watched her stumble as his foot returned to position. She looked back at him and stood straight which shocked Jax, the bottom of his shoes were made of steel, so his magic won’t ruin them, this woman took a sole made of steel to the face and she just shook it off.

“Hey! Let’s be friends! Ah, wait, En wanted me to catch you and bring you to him!” Jax looked at her confused and slowly backed up. Who the fuck was En? He got into a fighting stance and raised his leg up a bit. He was gonna have to knock her out, hopefully. He didn’t stand a chance against her, size wise mostly. She was giant compared to him, so Jax had two options:

1 - Hopefully knock her out and find the Hannya Mask girl.

2 - Somehow get away from her and still look for the Hannya Mask Girl.

Jax huffed some air out and got ready to fight the woman, he thought he’d be okay, he was sure of it. 

“Don’t suspect me to give up so easily then, I will fight back!” The woman laughed and cracked her neck. 

“I would have been upset if you didn’t!” She charged for him again and Jax got ready to deliver another roundhouse kick, one of his options had to work, right? The woman lunged for him and Jax twisted his body trying to hit her face but the woman caught his foot and threw him into a wall. He slumped to his knees and started coughing, that throw winded him, he realized, yep, there is no way in hell he was beating her, okay, he realized he was going to have to use his magic, he stood up up with shaky legs and lunged at her, jumping over her arm, off the wall and kicking her in the face before slamming his hand onto her face and smelling the burning leather and hearing a muffled scream and cringing when she punched him in the gut sending him into a wall across the hall. 

Jax twitched and felt his pupils dilate from crosshairs to wide circles, his vision was blurry and he slumped over before, trying to stand up again, feeling his feet slip and he dropped to his ass, hearing the woman’s footsteps stomp towards him, he looked up at her and saw her kneel down. 

“Whoops! Hit ya too hard there! Come on, I’ll heal you up after we see En! Shin probably caught your friend… I hope they didn’t give him too much trouble.” Jax groaned and finally passed out against the woman’s shoulder.

* * *

Okay so maybe splitting up was a stupid idea but it was the best thing she and Jax could do. Eeveeanna stumbled down the hall trying to avoid people and workers in En’s Manor, she wasn’t combat strong like Jax...neither was her magic, it was more defensive if anything, if she got caught; it was basically game over if she couldn’t touch the wall or her captor’s face. She looked around and kept walking down the hall before noticing someone standing at the end of the hall, wearing a mask shaped like a human heart. Eeveeanna stopped dead and began backing up, before he spoke up.

“I wouldn’t move if I were you, it would make this easier.” She shook her head and her eyes locked on the hammer that he had in his grip, shit SHIT! She was dealing with Shin!? That ment Noi was pretty close too then, she couldn’t take on both of them, she barely could fight and now she had to deal with En’s Cleaners!? 

“I-I…” Dammit, her voice shook, her eyes stayed locked on that hammer, if he aimed correctly, he’d kill her, instantly. 

“So I guess we are fighting…”

“I-I c... can’t…” Shin walked closer to her before breaking into a sprint, Eeveeanna realized that she was in danger so she raised her hands up when Shin got close enough and slammed her palms against his chest, which did nothing but knock Eeveeanna down to the ground which caused Shin to stop and look at her with a head tilt, visibly confused about the girl on the ground in front of him. She began backing up and shrieked when Shin grabbed her leg and yanked her back. 

“I can’t believe I nearly got serious over someone who won’t fight.” He looked at her and flinched when she kicked his hand away and scrambled up, running back down the hall she came from. She needed to find Jax, this was bad really bad, she heard footsteps behind her and realized Shin was following her, Eeveeanna gagged as Shin hooked his arm around her throat and tried to get her to calm down. 

“Stop struggling-” She whipped her hands back and grabbed him by the face feeling him lock up and let her go. Eeveeanna backed up from him and watched him rip his mask off as tears went down his face. 

“W-Why did I see my parents!? What did you do!?” 

“I-I didn’t mean to! It's my magic! It's Illusion based and pretty much makes people see what makes them happy or scared- I barely can control it!” She waved her hands in a panic and stopped when she fully realized he removed his mask. He actually looked pretty normal… 

“...Huh, you state you can’t fight back and you won’t…”

“I don’t like violence but I really wanna get my friend and leav-EEEEEEE!” Eeveeanna was thrown over Shin’s shoulder like a sack of potatoes as he walked down the hall and put his mask back on. 

“Put me down!” 

“Nah, En wanted you and your friend caught… I wonder why.” Eeveeanna began kicking her legs and pounding her fists on Shin’s back, he ignored it and continued walking down the hall. Eeveeanna went limp and groaned as she crossed her arms and accepted her fate. She began hoping that Jax was okay, he had a better chance of getting out than she did, he could fight, hell she’s seen him fist fight Steg over a meat pie… That didn’t end well if you were wondering, they had to take Steg to a healer because Jax messed him up pretty bad, she snorted a bit at the memory. Shin left her shake against his shoulder and looked at her. 

“What?”

“Nothing… I am hoping Jax is okay, he probably already got out-”

“Oh Noi caught him, he tried using his magic on her but it went south for him.” Eevee slumped against Shin’s shoulder and muttered how that completely ruined her day then. She had a strong feeling it was going to get way worse from here on out.

**Author's Note:**

> Woo! This was a riot to write! I really hope its well liked and I will try to get the second Chapter out soon! ^u^


End file.
